Ned Willis
Ned Willis is a character in Neighbours and is the son of Brad Willis and Beth Brennan. Ned is played by Ben Hall. Biography Ned Willis was born in October/November or December 1994, almost a year after Brad and Beth left their home town of Erinsborough to move to Perth in December 1993. Brad and Beth divorced when Ned was a baby and Brad married Terese Petrides. Beth was a single mother after her and Brad split up. 2016-2017 Ned arrived in Erinsborough in April 2016 but there was an explosion at Lassiters Hotel which killed 2 of Ned's relatives, his half brother Joshua Willis and grandfather Doug Willis. Lauren Turner saw a distinctive tattoo on Ned's chest, which is a gang tattoo, and Lauren had thought it looked familiar, as it was of a river gang. Ned's father Brad was becoming closer to Lauren now she was a widow and he had split from Terese. Ned was friendly with Lauren. He said he liked older women and even kissed her but she pulled away. In August 2016, Elly Conway found a locket of blonde hair in Ned's wallet and thought it was Lauren's. Ned denied this. 2018- Memorable info Birthday: Late 1994 Full Name: Ned Willis Family Father Brad Willis Mother Beth Brennan Siblings Paige Smith, Josh Willis (deceased 4 April 2016), Imogen Willis, Piper Willis (all half, same father) Cousin Zac Willis Second Cousin Cameron Hudson Grandfathers Doug Willis, Bill Brennan Grandmothers Pam Willis, Phyllis Brennan Great grandfathers Bert Willis, Seamus Beresford Great grandmothers Moina Beresford Great, great grandfathers Zachary Willis Uncles/Aunts John Willis (deceased), Adam Willis, Gaby Willis, Cody Willis, David Brennan Great Aunt '''Faye Hudson '''Nephew Gabriel Smith Niece ' Matilda Turner Appearances '''2016 ' *Episode 7338 - 6 April 2016 *Episode 7339 - 7 April 2016 *Episode 7343 - 13 April 2016 *Episode 7345 - 15 April 2016 *Episode 7346 - 18 April 2016 *Episode 7347 - 19 April 2016 *Episode 7352 - 26 April 2016 *Episode 7353 - 27 April 2016 *Episode 7354 - 28 April 2016 *Episode 7359 - 5 May 2016 *Episode 7361 - 9 May 2016 *Episode 7362 - 10 May 2016 *Episode 7363 - 11 May 2016 *Episode 7367 - 17 May 2016 *Episode 7368 - 18 May 2016 *Episode 7371 - 23 May 2016 *Episode 7372 - 24 May 2016 *Episode 7376 - 30 May 2016 *Episode 7377 - 31 May 2016 *Episode 7378 - 1 June 2016 *Episode 7380 - 3 June 2016 *Episode 7382 - 7 June 2016 *Episode 7386 - 13 June 2016 *Episode 7387 - 14 June 2016 *Episode 7388 - 15 June 2016 *Episode 7428 - 10 August 2016 *Episode 7429 - 11 August 2016 *Episode 7433 - 17 August 2016 *Episode 7437 - 23 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7445 - 2 September 2016 *Episode 7446 - 5 September 2016 *Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 *Episode 7451 - 12 September 2016 *Episode 7452 - 13 September 2016 *Episode 7456 - 19 September 2016 *Episode 7457 - 20 September 2016 *Episode 7461 - 26 September 2016 *Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7466 - 3 October 2016 *Episode 7467 - 4 October 2016 *Episode 7470 - 7 October 2016 *Episode 7508 - 30 November 2016 *Episode 7509 - 1 December 2016 *Episode 7510 - 2 December 2016 '2017 ' *Episode 7513 - 11 January 2017 *Episode 7514 - 12 January 2017 *Episode 7517 - 17 January 2017 *Episode 7518 - 18 January 2017 *Episode 7519 - 19 January 2017 *Episode 7523 - 25 January 2017 *Episode 7524 - 26 January 2017 *Episode 7525 - 27 January 2017 *Episode 7529 - 2 February 2017 *Episode 7532 - 7 February 2017 *Episode 7533 - 8 February 2017 *Episode 7535 - 10 February 2017 *Episode 7536 - 13 February 2017 *Episode 7539 - 16 February 2017 *Episode 7540 - 17 February 2017 '''2018 *Episode 7868 - 20 June 2018 *Episode 7869 - 21 June 2018 *Episode 7870 - 22 June 2018 *Episode 7873 - 27 June 2018 *Episode 7874 - 28 June 2018 *Episode 7875 - 29 June 2018 *Episode 7878 - 4 July 2018 *Episode 7879 - 5 July 2018 *Episode 7880 - 6 July 2018 *Episode 7885 - 13 July 2018 *Episode 7888 - 18 July 2018 *Episode 7889 - 19 July 2018 *Episode 7891 - 23 July 2018 *Episode 7894 - 26 July 2018 *Episode 7895 - 27 July 2018 *Episode 7896 - 30 July 2018 *Episode 7899 - 2 August 2018 *Episode 7901 - 6 August 2018 *Episode 7904 - 9 August 2018 *Episode 7905 - 10 August 2018 *Episode 7906 - 13 August 2018 *Episode 7908 - 15 August 2018 *Episode 7911 - 20 August 2018 *Episode 7913 - 22 August 2018 *Episode 7914 - 23 August 2018 *Episode 7915 - 24 August 2018 *Episode 7916 - 27 August 2018 *Episode 7920 - 31 August 2018 *Episode 7924 - 6 September 2018 *Episode 7925 - 7 September 2018 *Episode 7928 - 12 September 2018 *Episode 7930 - 14 September 2018 *Episode 7931 - 17 September 2018 *Episode 7932 - 18 September 2018 *Episode 7935 - 21 September 2018 *Episode 7936 - 24 September 2018 *Episode 7941 - 1 October 2018 *Episode 7942 - 2 October 2018 *Episode 7943 - 3 October 2018 *Episode 7944 - 4 October 2018 *Episode 7945 - 5 October 2018 *Episode 7946 - 8 October 2018 *Episode 7952 - 16 October 2018 *Episode 7954 - 18 October 2018 *Episode 7955 - 19 October 2018 *Episode 7956 - 22 October 2018 *Episode 7957 - 23 October 2018 *Episode 7958 - 24 October 2018 *Episode 7962 - 30 October 2018 *Episode 7963 - 31 October 2018 *Episode 7968 - 7 November 2018 *Episode 7970 - 9 November 2018 *Episode 7971 - 12 November 2018 *Episode 7976 - 19 November 2018 *Episode 7978 - 21 November 2018 *Episode 7979 - 22 November 2018 *Episode 7981 - 26 November 2018 *Episode 7984 - 29 November 2018 *Episode 7985 - 30 November 2018 *Episode 7986 - 3 December 2018 *Episode 7987 - 4 December 2018 *Episode 7990 - 7 December 2018 *Episode 7993 - 12 December 2018 *Episode 7994 - 13 December 2018 *Episode 7997 - 18 December 2018 *Episode 8000 - 21 December 2018 *Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018 *Episode 8004 - 27 December 2018 *Episode 8005 - 28 December 2018 2019 * Episode 8009 - 3 January 2019 * Episode 8010 - 4 January 2019 * Episode 8011 - 7 January 2019 * Episode 8012 - 8 January 2019 * Episode 8016 - 14 January 2019 Gallery Ned1.png ned2.png ned3.png See also * Willis family tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Willis family. Category:1994 births. Category:Tattoo Artists Category:Past characters. Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Brennan family (1992-1994).